The Emperor's Children
by Moonlightheart2
Summary: Ever wonder what the other Uriel's children when they kids? A little bit of humor with a sweetroll problem.


The Emperor's Children

Emperor Uriel Septim was lying on his royal bed when all of a sudden, he heard a scream from the flight of stairs.

"By the Nines, what are they doing!" He got up and went out the door quickly as he said this. He ran through the flight of stairs where the screaming was coming louder and louder until he was finally there. An Imperial guard saluted him.

"Emperor Uriel-" The guard started, but the paranoid Emperor barged right in the door and found three of his sons, two grasping one side of a leg of another, the other dangling upside down. They all looked at their father, shocked that he could hear so far away. Or they guessed that their brother's high pitched scream seem to be a lot louder.

"Septim?" The guard finished and touched Uriel's shoulder. Uriel looked relieved when he saw they weren't hurt. But it confused him why two were dangling one.

"Look what you've done, Ebel! Now we're in trouble, and you scream like a girl!" Geldall yelled at him.

"Geldall, we shouldn't be rude to our youngest brother, especially in front of our father." Enman said to Geldall wisely.

"Well I don't see why we can't be angry at Ebel if he stole my sweetroll!" He snapped.

"Please brothers…" Ebel started.

"What is going on here." Their father asked calmly. All three jumped because they forgot he was standing there. Then they pointed fingers at each other.

"He threatened me if I didn't help." Enman said quickly.

"He said it was his sweetroll even though it was mine!" Ebel pointed at Geldall.

Geldall almost had no excuse until he thought a good one.

"They started it all!" He yelled and pointed at both of them.

"Did not!" Enman and Ebel said at the same time.

"Did too!"

"You're just trying to get out of this!"

The bickering went on and on, as they snapped back at each other about a simple sweetroll. Uriel Septim thought. 'My last son would have dealt with this situation better than the others. He would have solved it before I would have gotten here.'

But Uriel knew that he would have been killed along with the rest if the Amulet of Kings never told him the future. That's why he sent him away when he was a baby with Jauffre where he would be taken to a safe place until then. His brother never knew of their other brother that was even younger than Ebel, maybe 8 or 6 years younger. At least he will be safer than the others, Uriel thought.

"Sons…" He said even more calmly.

They stopped what they were doing and looked at their father.

"Do you know of your…other brother?" Uriel struggled.

All three stared at him for moment. All of a sudden, they bursted with joy except Gendall who was only surprised that there would be another brother. Enman and Ebel stood by their father, tugging on his robe, asking many questions.

"Is he older than Gendall?" Enman asked.

"Or younger than me?" Ebel questioned excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Or maybe capable of becoming an Emperor?" Gendall called jealously.

Uriel sighed.

"Let's say that he's younger than Ebel and…lives somewhere." He answered.

"Oh." They all said.

"Whatever. But I still want that sweetroll back!" Gendall yelled again. Then they went back to bickering.

Uriel shook his head and went back to his chambers to lay down. All he could think was his only son who was about to meet a prisoner that would be a champion of Cyrodiil, who would help Martin Septim to save the empire. And destroy Mehrunes Dagon.

**Yeah I know. The story is quick but there's a lesson in here also. No, not 'you must always share and not be selfish'. It's the Septim bloodlines. Trust me, I just guessed only the three brothers that were assassinated ages. I only know Martin's probably 45 when I did it (and darn he was too old for my character!). Review and if you know the real age of Martin, please add that too. Such…a nerd.**

**A review of bloodlines:**

**Gendall was the oldest and was to be crowned. Maybe 56  
>Enman was somewhere the older or middle of the four of them. Maybe 52<br>Ebel was younger than his two brothers, but not the youngest. Maybe around 49 or 47  
>Martin Septim was youngest and saved all of Tamriel. I'm guessing he was 45 when I did the math (It's complicated to me).<strong>


End file.
